More and more companies begin to design and produce smart wearable devices, such as smart watches, smart glasses, smart running shoes, and so on. These wearable devices are a combination of conventional watches, glasses, shoes, and other items which can be worn on the body and intelligent technical solution of information transmission and receipt, information look-up, and information search, and so on, thus people can enjoy the pleasure and convenience brought by technology without affording greater burden when carrying and without affording greater learning cost. For example, a user can perform an operation to look up a received short message or send an e-mail by a smart watch or other wearable device without taking out his/her mobile phone.
However, as it needs to make wearable devices be portable and simple, the volume is always limited. Thus, high power management requirement is needed. Thus, generally, wearable devices do not have communication function when used alone, and when connected to other mobile terminals, e.g., mobile phones, these mobile terminals can transmit messages to the wearable devices after receiving communications events.
In the existing technology, take a smart watch for an example, if it needs to pair the smart watch with a mobile terminal, it needs to open wireless connection modules (such as Bluetooth, wife, and so on) of both. The mobile terminal searches wireless devices surrounding the mobile terminal. After the smart watch is found, the mobile terminal transmits a pairing request. The smart watch responds to the pairing request after receiving the pairing request. A pairing password (such as a PIN code of Bluetooth, a wifi password) is input through the mobile terminal after the mobile terminal receives the response generated by the smart watch. After the smart watch determines that the password is right, the pairing request is confirmed to realize pairing.
It can be seen that in the above-described process wearable devices are processed as common mobile terminals, the pairing process is complicated, the usage characters of the wearable devices are not fully utilized, and it is not beneficial for users to use wearable devices.